


Kisses

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Kisses

_1\. Kiss on the hand_

 

“We’re done for tonight” Nightwing said as he tore his gaze from the living, pulsing street under them and he looked at Robin. The teen nodded, his muscles softened. He was waiting for orders, but now their mission was up so he could relax. He joined Nightwing to search for a nice place where they can vanish.

“You done well tonight, kiddo” Nightwing said, smiling softly. He stopped in the middle of the ally, faced to Robin.

“Let me do something” Nightwing asked as he softly grabbed the teen’s wrist. Robin didn’t answered, nor resist, he was just wainting. The man took off the green glove of Robin with a soft smile. He dropped the glove on the floor, and then he lifted Robin’s hand to his lips and he simply kissed the back of the teen’s hand.

_2\. Kiss on the fingers and into the palm_

 

Tim blinked stunned, and before he could say anything, he got another kiss from the man; this time onto his fingers. Dick glanced at him as he turned around Tim’s hand and he kissed into his palm. Bright red flush coloured the teen’s cheek and earlobes. He stared at Dick for a minute and then his eyes fell.

_3\. Kisses on the arm_

 

Dick continued his task and he kissed the teen’s wrist.

“Wha-What are you doing?” Tim finally asked halfly moaned, halfly whispered the question. Dick didn’t look up at him, however Tim could feel on his skin Dick’s smile, and when the man replied, his warm breath stroked his arm.

“I’m petting you as you deserve it.”

If it’s possible, Tim blushed even more deeply.

_4\. Lips_

 

Dick’s tiny, soft kisses slowly moved upwards. When he reached the teen’s biceps, he parted his wet mouth from Tim’s skin and he pressed his lips to Tim’s. His tongue ran through the meeting of the teen’s mouth immediately. Tim yielded; he kissed back with a trembling sigh.

When they were out of oxygen, their lips parted, Dick panted Tim’s name into his mouth, breathed a soft kiss on his cheek, then his jaw. He kissed Tim’s neck. Embarrassing groan parted the teen’s lips, and he let himself lean to the wall behind him; let the wall hold his weight because his jelly-knees were unable to.

_5._

 

“Dick” Tim moaned, panted as his fingers find their way into the man’s locks.

“I want to kiss all over your body…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
